


Don't Forget the Children

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you forget you're babysitting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to!" Henry laughed loudly, throwing the pillow back at the older boy.

The seven year old caught it and threw it back to his friend. "Do it!" he whispered, laughing when the blond boy with his new glasses fell back on the bed because the pillow hit him too hard in the chest.

Sitting back up, the agent's son readjusted himself on the bed. "What if Aunt Emily gets mad?" He liked his Aunt Emily too much to get in trouble by her.

"I don't think you will," Jack shrugged. Looking over his shoulder to the wall that connected the room they were in to his Aunt Emily's room, the seven year old shrugged. "She's doing it."

The bleached blond boy gave the face his mother made when she thought deeply about something, his tiny fingers digging into the pillow in his lap. "Ok!" As long as Aunt Emily didn't find out and tell his mom then it was ok.

Both boys stood carefully on the bed before beginning to jump on the comfortable mattress.

Henry's laughter echoed around the room as he jumped when the older boy fell back onto the bed. "I can jump higher!"

"No!" the Unit Chief's son laughed, getting back up. "I can!"

"No, I can!"

Oblivious to the boys on the other side of the wall, Emily's hands clenched tighter into the sheets of her bed. "Fuck," she bit out, her teeth biting hard into her bottom lip as the man behind her pushed deeper.

The accented man laughed as he watched her head fall forward, and he was quick to take a hand from her hip and pull at her dark locks.

A hiss came from the agent's lips.

"Tell me what you want, love," he chuckled darkly, teasing the brunette as he slowed his strokes.

Emily's back arched as she pressed herself back against back against the younger man. "If you stop, I'll kill you," she breathed, laughing gently as the Brit immediately sped up his pace. "That all you've got?"

Going back to gripping both of Emily's slender hips with his hands, the younger man felt himself sink deeper into her body.

"Emmy!"

Her head whipped around to the master bedroom's door at the small screech of one of her nephews. "Fuck!" She jumped off her bed and quickly slipped on her underwear and her nearest robe. "How did I forget I was babysitting?"

The man still in the bed quickly slipped his underwear and shirt back on before trying to hide himself underneath her covers.

"Sweetie," Emily rushed out, kneeling before Jack on the ground. Taking in his wide eyes and small tears trickling down his apple cheeks, the FBI agent felt her heart race. "Jackie, what's the matter?" He should have been asleep hours ago.

"Henry fell," the seven year old cried.

Rushing the child back into the guest room, Emily found her friend's son lying on her floor. "Henry baby, what happened?"

The crying boy let his aunt help him up. "My arm hurts," he sobbed, holding his elbow.

Emily took one look at the young boy's arm and saw the bruising already start, his bone gently protruding from its socket. "Sweetie." Careful of his arm, the FBI agent hauled the four year old up into her arms. "We're going to go to the hospital, ok?"

"Is he gonna be ok, Aunt Emily?"

The ivory skinned woman slipped her shoes on before rushing back to her bedroom door. "Mick, get the car for me."

Jack stopped behind his aunt and watched a man run from her bedroom and rush down the stairs. "Who's that?" His dark eyes stopped their tears for a quick second to watch the familiar man pass by.

"Remember Aunt Emily's friend Mick?" she asked, trying to smile as she got Jack and Henry's shoes. "Lucky he's here, right? We need a driver right now." After helping the blond boy with his shoes, Emily kept him cradled against her chest. "Don't worry, baby. We're going."

Henry clutched the older woman's robe with his good hand as they ran out of the apartment and down to the SUV.

"Drive to Sibley Memorial," she told her boyfriend, leaning back in the seat with Henry in her lap. "Jack, put your seatbelt on."

With the Brit driving over the speed limit to race to the hospital and both boys were strapped tight in their seatbelts, Emily grabbed her second cell phone she kept in the car for emergencies. "Pick up," she whispered, her free hand smoothing down Henry's hair. "JJ," the brunette breathed, "we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Carrying Henry out of the SUV, Emily held his arm to her so it stayed in place. "Jack hold Mick's hand, honey."

She rushed into the ER and charged past a few people waiting on line in front of the nurse's station.

"Ma'am, back of the line."

Emily's head shook. "He has a broken arm. We need to see a doctor."

Rolling her eyes, the nurse who had the graveyard shift took a clipboard and handed it to the older woman. "Fill out these forms and then get back onto the back of the line."

"He's in pain!" The agent's eyes widened, darkening on the annoyed woman behind the counter. "He needs a doctor."

"I can't do anything for you unless you fill out these forms. Do you understand?"

Feeling Mick trying to tug her back, the brunette agent wrenched the clipboard from the nurse's hand and sat down in the waiting area.

Jack let go of Mick's hand once he was seated and crawled over his lap to sit next to his favorite aunt. "Does it really hurt, Henry?"

The little blond boy whimpered, nodding his head.

"Jack honey, I need you to sit down and wait until daddy gets here, ok?" Emily held Henry in the crook of her arm as she began to fill out the paperwork.

Allergic to penicillin, check. No history of broken bones, check. Rolling her eyes, Emily made sure to give herself a pat on the back for that one. The last thing she needed was Henry to remember she was the reason for his first broken bone.

Looking up at the familiar voice, Mick recognized the blond running through the ER entrance. "Henry, look who it is."

JJ rushed over to the ground and scooped her son out of Emily's lap. "Baby, look at mommy." Brushing his blond locks back, she could see he was crying. "What happened to you?"

"We wanted to jump on the bed," he hiccupped.

Emily, worried her best friend was ready to scream at her in front of the entire waiting room, stood. "Jen I'm so sorry. I thought they had gone to bed," she said regretfully.

JJ cupped her son's cheek. "What have daddy and I said about jumping on the bed?"

The four year old burrowed his face into his mother's chest.

"We wanted to do what Aunt Emily was doing!"

Turning to face the seven year old standing on the waiting room chair, Emily frowned.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Aunt Emily was jumping!" he almost yelled, ignoring Mick's hand trying to pull him down and sit. "We heard!"

Cheeks flaming, the brunette agent felt her breath leave her. She turned her head, feeling the anger radiating from her friend, and she could see the fury in JJ's eyes. "Jen I'm so sorry," she apologized. Her body jolted when JJ yanked the clipboard from her hand. "I thought they were asleep."

Rushing into the ER, Hotch made a beeline for his son. "Hey, are you ok?" Quickly checking over his body for any bruises, the Unit Chief pressed a kiss to his son's head. "What happened, bud?"

"Ask Emily."

Hotch frowned, watching the blond turn and walk over to the nurse's station. "What do you mean?" Unable to ask the agent in question who followed JJ through the ER, the single father's eyes moved to the Brit beside him.

The sniper wanted to hold out a hand. "Nice to see you again."

The Unit Chief's eyes drifted down the younger man's robe-clad body.

"We wanted to jump on the bed, daddy." Jack played with his father's tie - the one he had helped the stressed man pick out that morning before his long day at work. "We wanted to jump on the bed like Emily."

Hotch frowned. "What?"

Mick watched as the realization hit his girlfriend's boss. Feeling his cheeks flame much like Emily's had, the British agent met the scolding eyes of the older man before him. "So sorry," he apologized. "Emily told me she was babysitting. I take one hundred percent of the blame."

Marching back over to the two men, Emily crossed her arms. "JJ doesn't want any of us in there with her. I think it's best we go home."

"I want to sleep at Aunt Emily's!"

The brown eyed woman met the scrutinizing gaze of her boss and tried her best to smile at Jack. "I think your daddy wants to take you home. Maybe another time, buddy."

Hotch had to stop himself from laughing at the blush creeping up his subordinate's cheeks as she tried to pull her robe lower. "Maybe when Aunt Emily is single again."

Jaw dropping, the brunette reached out and slapped her friend's arm.

"Emily, they would have gotten into mischief whether you were with Mick or alone." He could see the worry in her eyes; he could only imagine what those big browne yes must have looked like when JJ had gotten upset. "It's ok."

Emily pressed a small kiss to Jack's waving hand, watching the two leave the hospital.

"Are you alright, love?"

Nodding, she let the Brit wrap his arm around her and lead her back out into the night. "As long as Henry doesn't come out missing a limb, I'm fine." The brunette shivered at the thought. She and the younger man who held her to his side had watched a documentary the other night about going in for simple procedures and came out with limbs and intestines missing.

Leaning into his girlfriend, Mick tried to kiss her cheek.

"No."

He was shocked when she pulled away, and he watched her open the car door. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "You don't get any until Henry's arm is healed."

"Why are you punishing me?"

"If you hadn't of come over then there would be no angry JJ," she almost growled. Sitting back in the passenger's seat, the brown eyed woman gestured to the parking lot's exit. "Now take me home. I need a drink."


End file.
